


Dos copas y un tonto

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drunk Yurio, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: ―No se te ocurra hablar nunca de esto ¿oíste? Nun-caCon una sonrisa ladina en el rostro y los ojos chispeantes de enojo bañado en vergüenza de Yuuri frente a él, Otabek, con todo lo neutral que era para esas cosas, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño bufido (más bien un resoplido) que se convirtió en una risa abierta ante el fuerte carmín de las furiosas mejillas del ruso.―Hablo en serio Chino de mierda. Una palabra de esto y terminarás descompuesto bajo un puente― siseó, y el hedor a licor se filtró levemente.





	Dos copas y un tonto

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue lo que nació en media hora después de ver el tráiler del OVA de YOI donde Yurio hace de gigoló semi-nudista y OMG me atacó la musa de la inspiración. Nada tiene que ver con lo que se muestra en el corto pero gracias a ello me estreno en el fandom.  
> Esto es tan Gen como el canon lo permite (o sea, ambiguo) así que digamos que no es OtaYuri sino Otabek y Yuuri. Ubicado ambiguamente en algún momento no específico antes del Gran Prix.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos sino de Mitsurō Kubo

―No se te ocurra hablar nunca de esto ¿oíste? Nun-ca

Con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro y los ojos chispeantes de enojo bañado en vergüenza de Yuuri frente a él, Otabek, con todo lo neutral que era para esas cosas, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño bufido (más bien un resoplido) que se convirtió en una risa abierta ante el fuerte carmín de las furiosas mejillas del ruso.

En consecuencia, Yurio lo tomó bruscamente de las solapas de su camisa y lo acercó con fuerza a su rostro, soltándole su aliento caliente en la cara al hablar, haciendo que las esmeraldas ligeramente desorbitadas de sus ojos resultaran perturbadoras.

―Hablo en serio Chino de mierda. Una palabra de esto y terminarás descompuesto bajo un puente― siseó, y el hedor a licor se filtró levemente.

Estrictamente hablando era Euroasiático, pero no quería entrar en detalle. 

―No soy Chino, soy Kazajo― corrigió con suficiencia, lo que enfureció mas al rubio, agitando al otro con toda la fuerza que sus delgados brazos le permitían. ―¡Deja de joderme, maldición! ¡Todos los chinos son iguales!― Otabek solo se dejó hacer. No le apetecía una pelea con un semi ebrio colega. 

―¡Te voy a-hic!― y un salvaje rojo terminó por derretirle lo que le quedaba de dignidad al pobre adolescente. El asiático elevó ínfimamente una ceja.   
―¡Se acabó, me largo, púdrete hijo de puta!― se cubrió con su abrigo de leopardo y le regaló un gesto grosero con el dedo medio a su acompañante para luego salir a tras pies del bar, azotando la puerta. 

―La cuenta por favor― el mayor llamó al camarero mientras se reía discretamente y una vez cancelada la deuda de ambos partió tras los pasos errantes de un errático menor de edad.

Él no solía involucrarse mucho con otros patinadores más allá de lo necesario y dentro del campo laboral, con contadas excepciones; pero la verdad es que le pareció interesante descubrir esa otra faceta de la joven promesa rusa del patinaje sobre hielo.

Primero un eructo de marinero y luego hipar como un borracho.

Se le escapó otra risilla satisfecha y le dio alcance al susodicho. 

―Por aquí no está el hotel, Yuuri. A este paso vas a llegar caminando al aeropuerto― le agarró por los hombros para darle vuelta y cambiar su dirección.

―Hic-no me toques imbécil― le dio un codazo que resultó más leve de lo que pretendía (en parte porque el más alto lo esquivó) y lo miró feo. Si las miradas mataran ya hubieran celebrado el quinto funeral de Otabek Altin ese mismo día. 

―Sí, si…ahora solo camina.

El ruso se detuvo.

―No mientras tú me sigas.― espetó casi con rencor, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Bueno, eso parecía. La verdad de todo eso es que era para ocultar la vergüenza.

―No te estoy siguiendo, recuerda que nos estamos quedando en el mismo hotel por la competencia― Yuuri pareció procesarlo con una cara indescifrable. Luego sin previo aviso pateó una pared cercana repetidas veces, con fuerza, espantando un par de gatos callejeros que rebuscaban en la basura.   
El otro lo miró en silencio.

―Una cucaracha―. dijo Yuuri, Otabek esperó a que prosiguiera― Aplasté una cucaracha, inmunda y difícil de matar sin insecticida, pero no imposible, y así van a terminar todos ustedes y cualquiera que se me atraviese en el camino ¡aplastado bajo el zapato de Yuuri Plisetsky!― Miró directamente a los ojos de su compañero de negros cabellos, siguiendo con su recorrido y pasándole por el lado. El chico pudo notar que ya no había turbulencia en aquella decidida mirada. 

Altin sonrió, esta vez sin burla. 

Ya se le estaba pasando el efecto del licor al rubio.  
―No esperaría menos de ti― afirmó, para después acotar con tranquilidad, echando a andar de nuevo―,pero vas en sentido contrario Yuuri, así nunca llegarás al Grand Prix. 

―¡Maldición!

No vio su rostro pero por el chillido de frustración que soltó, Otabek pudo darse una clara idea del ofuscado y frustrado semblante que mostraba. Volvió a reír con sorna.

―¡MALDITO, NO TE RÍAS DE MI!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi pequeño delirio, espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo (me reí como boba al imaginarme a Yurio en semejante situación) xD   
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
